Such a method is already known from WO 02/090074 (EP 1383634 B1) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,362 B1.
From these cited patents, it is already known to use methods and belts comprising reinforcing fibres, whereby it is not longer necessary to weigh the amount of fibres during the dosing operation at the mixing plant or building yard itself. Thanks to these known methods and belts in the form of a chain packing of sacks; the former weighing operations of the reinforcing fibres at the mixing plant are replaced by a measuring operation of the length of the continuous belt or a counting operation of the number of supplied sacks to a mixing silo at the mixing plant.
A disadvantage of the use of such a chain packing of sacks is the rather cumbersome filling operation of the sacks during the manufacturing of the chain packing of sacks.
Another disadvantage of the use of such known belts in the form of a chain packing of sacks follows from the fact that a rather great amount of foreign material, such as paper from the package of the sacks, is added to the components of the fibre concrete material or fibre composite material.
By fibre concrete material or fibre composite material is understood all curing composite materials, provided with reinforcing fibres, such as steel fibres, glass fibres and synthetic fibres, such as polypropylene fibres to improve the properties of the curable composite material.